Sweet Memories
by Sakura-blakee
Summary: Era un espectador más de su belleza, ahora ya no más', 'Tan bella, radiante y esplendorosa...solo para mí.'[OneShot!] ·SasuxSaku!··


**N/A: Es importante que lean la nota**, bueno este fic esta medio raro, se me ocurrio derepentexD, pero se trata de vario flashbacks, exepto al final, que supuestamente es el presente, los flashbacks tienen periodo de tiempo de 2 años atras. El primero y el segundo son los mas antiguos y el tercero se situa un mes o dos despues del primero y segundo. Es trodo disfruten el fic.

_"pensamiento"._

_Acción._

**_••• -_**Cambio de Flashback-

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

_**

* * *

Ella estabá ahí, reluciente, brillante, esplendorosa..Tan hermosa.**_

••

Y el solo era un espectador más de su gran belleza, sentado entre las mesas admirando su hermosa figura, escuchando su dulce voz. No era la primera vez que la veía, ya había logrado olvidar cuando fue la primera vez que pisó ese lugar y el motivo que lo llevó ahí. Pero nunca olvido la primera vez que la vió a ella.

- Tsk!, Naruto que es este lugar problemático…

- Vamos! No sean aguafiestas, sera divertido!

- Hmp…

- Umm, espero que no acarree problemas Naruto…

- Veran que les agradara! Hehehe!

Estabá aburrido, harto de la musica y de las personas ahí, solo quería irse a su casa.

_Ohh, you're so good to me, baby…_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y sin escuchar todo lo que decía Naruto y las quejas de Shikamaru, hasta que escucho una voz femenina en el microfono. Se sobresalto y lo unico que acertó a hacer fue dirigir su vista hacia la tarima donde estaba la banda tocando, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a una chica; Era a sus ojos simplemente hermosa, un poco bajita, cabello largo y rosa, piel blanca y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes.

-"**_Oh Kami"_****…****- **Su boca se secó.

Tenía una voz hermosa, y se movía tan provocadoramente que lo hipnotizaba, ella era… Perfecta…

Estaba ido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Es linda ne?, Sasuke?- le dijo Naruto.

Se sorprendio que el rubio se hubiera dado cuenta, Neji y Shikamaru no prestaban atención.

-Hmp…- solo dijo el. "_No es linda, es perfecta_…" pensó.

•••

Ahora ya había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces habia ido a ese lugar solo para poder verla a ella, se sentía acosador, obsesionado, no sabia completamente nada de ella, solo que iba y cantaba ahí los sabados, pero nada más. Sería suficiente por hoy.

Ella dejó de cantar y bajó del escenario, entonces el la siguió. Ella se encontraba caminando hacia su auto, parecia feliz, entonces él la adelantó.

-Hm¿hola?... Disculpa¿tienes la hora?- "_KAMI!, que estupida pregunta!__"_

-Amm, claro!- _"Sonrisa radiante."_- Son las 12:oo a.m.

-Hn, gracias… Tú… Cantas ahí ¿cierto?- El señalo el club.

-Ohh!-_sonrojo-_ Si!, que pena¿me has visto?

-Emm, si, cantas muy bien.

-Gracias!-"_sonrisa radienta otra vez.__"_

-Te gustaría tomar un café algun dia conmigo…?- _"malditos nervios…"_

-Claro!, me encantaría.

- Genial!- _sonrisa._

- Perfecto entonces!

…

Ella no supó por que aceptó, Él solo quería verla otra vez prontro.

••••

No sabía como, ni cuando pasó, ahora lo unico que sabia esuqe estaba besando en su departamento a la chica mas hermosa que nunca habia visto en su vida. Era real, o simplemente estaba soñando, no lo sabia, ni queria descubrirlo; lo unico que sabia esque estaba ahí con ella.

Fue ahí, cuando supo que no podria dejar de besar esos labios nunca…

-Sakura…

-¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun?

-Te quiero…

_Sorpresa. Sonrisa._

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun!!- _¡Sonrisa__ radiante!_

•••••

_**Ella estabá ahí, reluciente, brillante, esplendorosa..Tan hermosa.**_

Y él, un espectador más de su belleza.

Sostenía su mano fuertemente, sentados uno al lado del otro, ahora sabía que siempre la quería ahí para el, para admirarla, para cuidarla, para…

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿hn?...

-Te amo!-_Sonrisa radiante!_

_"Para amarla…"_

_"__Kami, que hermosa sonrisa…__"_

-Yo también, te amo Sakura…-

Y la besó nuevamente. Ahora el sería el unico espectador en su vida y no uno más. Ya nunca sería uno más.

El anillo en la mano de ella, demostraba que él estaba en lo cierto.

_**R**__**eluciente, brillante, esplendorosa..Tan hermosa.**_

**_Y solo para mí.__

* * *

_**

**N/A:** WAA!!!, espero que les haya gustado el fic!, ami no me convencio tanto pues no quedo tal y como queríaxD, pero por ahí va; espero no se hayan enredado con tanto flashbackxD, pero fue una ocurrencia nocturna mientras le daba a una canción -**_Avril Lavigne Hot-. _**Pero bueno algo es algo!xD. Fue dificil escojer titulo, pero elegí "Sweet Memories" porque poes es casi todo un flashback, de como Sasuke conoció a Sakura y se enamoro de ellaxD y me gustó. Eso es todo.

Ja ne!

Sakura'blake!•

**_Reviws?:3...O N E G A I! )_**


End file.
